Crash cushions and attenuators are commonly secured to vehicles, such as trucks, operating on the roadways to protect other vehicles and their occupants during an impact. Often, such attenuators are secured to the rear of the truck, or other vehicle, and are cantilevered rearwardly therefrom. As such, the mounting structure of the attenuator must be able to support the shear and moment loads created by the cantilevered crash cushion, thereby leading to increased costs associated with the manufacture thereof. Moreover, attachment of the attenuator may be cumbersome.